


Stone Can Shatter Too

by Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hangst, Homophobia, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk is hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, fatphobia, he cries, hunk angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: Hunk is laid back and mellow, he's okay with that.Even if he has his own demons, why should he share them?But when Lotor makes a comment about how humans just don't understand what he's been through..... something in Hunk snaps.





	Stone Can Shatter Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple drabble, because I'm feeling emotional and stuff.

It had started out as a simple discussion. It was more common than Hunk would have liked, but he'd long since gotten used to the fact that arguments would spring up out of nowhere. Especially now that Lotor was here, and tensions were at an all time high despite the fact that Allura and Shiro both seemed to be at least leaning towards trusting the newest member of the Coalition. 

Lotor being Half-Altean didn't get much of a reaction. In fact it was probably taken a lot easier than the knowledge that Keith had been outed as Part-Galra. So much had changed since then. It was becoming exhausting. 

It had been an off-hand comment on Allura's part that sparked the flame. Everyone was working in the Bridge, well, Lance and Shiro weren't working per se, but they were present. Hunk was at his station, trying to find a way to override a new storage system he and Pidge had found after Lotor had claimed the Galran Throne. It worked by filing set's of information as a series of dot, lines and various other symbols. None of the translators had picked up the symbols as characters from an alien language, and Lotor had never seen it before.   
Pidge was having a bit more luck, but most of her suggestions had been just that. Suggestions. It seemed that the system was so well protected that it was virtually unhackable. Which meant that someone was storing something super important on it. 

But, that would be a story for another day. 

Hunk lifted his head as Allura spoke, not watching as his fingers continued to fly across the screen. 

"I wish you would have been able to see Altea. It really was a beautiful planet, I can remember when many species lived there in harmony." 

Lotor sighed and stood straight, drawing his eyes away from the map he was drawing up and fixing. "Maybe many centuries ago that would have been nice. But, if Altea was still a thriving planet now then it would be foolish for me to even consider going there." 

Hunk didn't miss how Allura seemed to tense up at that, nor did he mix the way Shiro and Lance both turned to look. 

"Why would it be foolish? You said you've done a lot of research, surely you know that it is not a dangerous planet, aside from the few climactic and meteorological issues." 

Hunk would hardly call flaming rocks falling from the sky a minor meteorological disturbance, but now was not the time for him to speak up. 

"Honestly Princess, I am certain that any Alteans would react very much the same way you did when you first saw me. Maybe they would too lock me up? Or refuse to listen to what I have to say, as you did with the former Red Paladin."

The words were not said in a harsh manner, Lotor spoke with an air of confidence that exuded the idea that he was simply telling the truth. Perhaps he was, but there was still no need for him to be so vocal about it at such a time. 

Lance cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hey, Lotor, how about you take a step back and think about why Allura acted the way she did. She's being, like, super cool to you right now, you have your own room in the Castle even though we could, and in my opinion totally should, just make you go back to your own ship every night." 

Allura's eyes widened and it seemed like she was going to speak up when Lotor interrupted. 

"This is hardly any of your concern Blue Paladin. I do not deny the fact that Allura has been incredibly hospitable, I was just merely pointing out stone cold facts. There is a difference." 

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, making to say something before Shiro turned, fixing the Blue Paladin with a cold glare that made Lance pout, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back down on his chair.

"Okay, that's enough, everyone just calm down and-" 

"Wait, how come Lance doesn't get to express his opinion? He does have a point you know!" 

Of course Pidge would be the one to cut on in and fight for Lance's side. Not that Lance was wrong, but when it came to trivial things like this Hunk didn't think ti was worth the energy to force your opinion. 

With a sigh Hunk looked down and started to type again. He wanted to get this work done before they got called out to fight again, or anything similar to that. Especially if these files contained crucial information. 

He tried to block out the bickering before sighing and standing up. 

"Look, guys, I get it, what Lotor said wasn't cool but we've got a lot of work to get on with. Pidge, I could do with an extra pair of hands. And Lance, if you want I would be more than happy to talk you through this as I'm working."

Hunk was very aware that all the eyes of the room were now trained on him, but he was too tired and out of it to care. 

Lotor lifted his chin slightly. 

"I never took you as someone who would speak out of turn Yellow Paladin." He said, tone almost haughty, but still not cruel. "These two are trying to tell me that I am overreacting to comments made to and about me. I would not ask you humans to understand or even care about how I have been treated in the past." 

Suddenly Lotor turned his head, looking away from Hunk. At the same time everyone fixed their attention back on Lotor, and the Half-Altean continued talking. "I have been treated like dirt for centuries simply because of the blood that ran through my veins, and I have all the right to believe that Alteans would treat me just the same. I have traveled throughout the galaxy and met many species, many good people, but all of them have scorned me because they can tell that I am Galra. They look at me like I am no more than vermin, something to squash beneath their heels. I would not expect such a primitive, simple species such as yourselves to get that. Especially since your kind have yet to adequately travel through space." 

The words had become more heated and emotional as Lotor continued to ran, caught up in his dramatic monologue. By the end he was practically hissing the words out through gritted teeth. 

It definitely didn't have the desired effect of Hunk. Everyone knew he was an emotional guy, he was able to understand other people's emotions and sympathize with them better than anyone, other than Lance. But right now Hunk was not feeling any sympathy for Lotor. 

His cheeks were burning, his eyes stinging from his attempt to hold back the tears that were building up. 

"How.... dare you." He said suddenly, his tone loud but voice strained. 

Everyone turned back to him once more. 6 pairs of eyes practically burning into his skin. 

"What did you say?"   
Hunk didn't know who asked, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything. 

Slowly Hunk raised his head, staring heatedly at Lotor. For a moment he saw a flicker of something strange in the Princes eyes. It couldn't possibly have been fear. 

Hunk swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

"How dare you assume anything about me." Hunk stated as he stepped out of his work station, hands curling into fists at his sides. "I have been facing the same idiotic prejudice for my whole life. Look at Pidge. Look at the color of her skin. On our home planet, on Earth, there are lots of people who think that her skin shade is prettier. Some people think that anyone with darker skin, like me or Lance, are misfits or....... or the underbelly of society." 

He sucked in a deep breath. "When I was 5 years old we moved to America. That's a country on our planet. I went to Kindergarten, and I was so excited because I was finally going to go to school with other kids. As soon as I stepped into that playground on the first day one of the other kids came up to me and..... and asked why my skin was so dirty. She asked me why my parents didn't wash me properly.

When I got to the Galaxy Garrison, which is a space exploration training center by the way. When I got there I was roomed with a white kid. He took one look at me and said 'you have to be kidding me? Did they seriously put me with one of you guys.' At the time I didn't know what he meant, but when I got moved to room with Lance I knew that..... I knew that it was because of the color of my skin." 

Hunk paused for a moment before carrying on. 

"I used to go to the gym to train and life weights as well. But one day I got there and this guy started to shout at me. He told me that.... that fat fucks such as myself should be in the cardio studio getting rid of all my fat before bothering to use the weights. I was so ashamed that I started crying right then and there. It wasn't the first time though. Oh Gods no, I was told so many times by so many people that I was unhealthy and gross because I'm so big. They don't care that most of it is muscle, all they see is a big guy they can make fun of." 

He was crying now, he knew he was. He could feel the tears streaking down his cheeks, gathering under his chin in an aggravating way before falling to his shirt. Yet he still found the energy to chuckle, even if it was entirely humorless. 

"My moms..... yes, I have two moms, only Lance knew that before now but hell, now is a better time than any to.... to let the truth out." Hunk started to fumble over his words, so he paused again to take a deep breath. "I thought it was normal and fine. Fuck, of course it is fine, my mom's love each other so much and they both loved me so much. But.... when they walked down the road together they.... got s-so much verbal abuse. 

Sometimes people would come to me and tell me that...... that my mom's were monsters. They would apologize to me for that." 

Hunk stopped talking and dropped his gaze, staring at the floor and trying to stop his tears. 

"Hunk I-" 

He turned on his heel, cutting off whatever Shiro was about to say to him by storming out of the bridge. Hunk went to the one place he knew he would be most comfortable, even though at the same time being there physically hurt right now. 

The Kitchen. 

He baked despite his non-stop crying, and despite how much it hurt. 

The first thing that came to his mind were beignets, since they were tasty, filling and the recipe was something Hunk had practically perfected with his space ingredients. But it was bringing back so many memories.   
One time someone had asked him why he was trying to be so black. Apparently, only people with dark skin ever cooked beignets, and that Hunk was only doing it as a weird show of racial power. Back then he'd wanted to argue back, but he'd been so upset he'd just stopped and started to bake something else instead. Some said that he had no backbone, and Hunk had to admit, they weren't wrong. 

The most painful memory though was his very first time baking beignets for his mom's. they'd been so happy, Hunk could never forget their smiles or their praises. It had meant the world to him back then. In fact, it still meant the world to him now. 

Hunk shook his head and tried to get those memories out of his mind. He couldn't think about this now, it wouldn't help him. 

Carefully he opened the oven and pulled out the tray. There were no sweet treats waiting to be cooled...... just a lumpy, black piece of trash. Hunk had burned his beignets. 

Tears started to flow faster then and Hunk dropped the tray. It clattered to the floor, but Hunk didn't bother to clean it up. He pulled his gloves off and ran to his room, gasping for breath the whole way. By some miracle he managed to get there without bumping into anyone, and he locked the door as soon as it had closed behind him. 

With a choked gasp he fell onto the bed and curled up on his side, letting out a wail as he sobbed. 

Soon he'd calm himself down and get back out there. He'd plaster on a cheerful smile, and make sure that he could be the team support once again. 

But until then he would let himself cry.


End file.
